


Subject A7

by arakiel



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakiel/pseuds/arakiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey just a prompt that i thought of and couldn't get out of my head. come check it out if you like the idea i will write the story but just tell me if you'd like to read a story like this! please </p><p>So this is now a story yay!!</p><p> </p><p>Thomas came up to the bed and ran his hands down Minho's arms needing confirmation that Minho was really here. He climbed up into bed with him and gently ran a hand down Minho's soft check tracing his full lips. Thomas bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Minho's lips then he pulled Minho into his arms Minho's back to his chest wrapping his arms around his waist.</p><p>Thomas relaxed he had Minho here safe he would wait till Minho wakes up to talk to him. Something must have happened to bring him all the way here. <br/>He just had to find a way to keep Minho here at beacon hills with him. He closed his eyes breathing in the familiar scent that came from Minho sending him into a peaceful sleep with dreams of living peacefully in the glade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As i said just a prompt i had if while reading some maze runner fics and i love minho he my fav character and u tjought he didnt have much stories about him their mostly focused on newt and thomas so i had this oh my god!! Moment were i got his idea check it out tell me what you think!!

Okay so here is my idea 

Right after the whole trials wicked experiments become known and they put a stop to it. The kids were returned to their families and their original homes. Thomas is stiles's twin who had gotten kidnapped when he was small soon stiles forgot all about him. He is sent to live with them but really misses minho who is a really close friend and might have a crush on. And although i hate it newt will still have died. Minho however is still in a hospital or wherever i choose to let them be in when their rescued because they haven't found anything about him. He runs away to look for thomas and ends up finding him and staying their where he meets scott and the pack and kira who happenes to be his older sister but neither knows because minho was kidnapped when he was small like thomas but younger and he had been living in the streets were he got badass skills like stealing and fighting . Minho is found to be a kitsune because hes around alot of wolves so they probably smell it on him and well itll go on from their ....

Well tell me what you think leave a comment and tell me if you'd like to read a story like this. please.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran. He didn't know were he was going just that he had to find thomas. He didn't have a family . He didn't have anywhere to go. He knew however that if he found thomas everything would be alright.

Thomas's family had been found soon after everybody had been identified. He had gone to live with his dad and brother. 

Minho however was still unknown so he had to stay at the facility till they found something but he had heard them speaking about sending him to something called an orphanage. He wouldn't shucking go to now orphanage whatever that was. 

 

So he had run away his plan was to find thomas and then he'd work on it from their. Before he had rub he had stolen a map and the adress were thomas was staying at. 

That is how he found himself facing a sign that said welcome to becone hills in faded dull grey colors the population number having been crossed out and painted over in red paint several times changing the population number drastically. 

He continued running till he couldn't any longer. He soon had to stop in what he found to be woods or a forest of some kind their were trees everywhere. He leaned against a tree to take a break after running for days. He found his eyes closing against his will. The last thing that ran through his mind was a simple chant. I have to find thomas. I need to find thomas with thomas ill be safe


	3. Chapter 3

For thomas it had been a hectic week coming to live with his family people he didn't really know was awkward to say the least. These people treated him like glass as if he would break at any moment. 

Not to mention coming face to face with a mirror image of himself was terrifying. He had been worried that wicked had maybe made clones of him or something. He had met stiles who he found out was actually his twin brother his friend scott and the others who were constantly around. 

It was terrible here he didn't know what to do!! In the glade he was a runner and he was good at it everybody had somehing to do and everybody did something to help. Here he wasn't expected to do anything and that unnerved him he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

He supposed he didn't really trust anybody he only trusted two people in his life and one of those was dead. He still couldn't get over that he could hardly even think his name let alone say it. Every time he thought of him he felt this hollow feeling in his heart he wanted to cry to scream so shucking loud but he couldn't he had to contol himself he had to act normal because even if he didn't remember them these people were still his...his ...he didn't really know... family he guessed he didn't really want to worry either of them. 

But the constant thought in his mind what was really bothering him was minho. He really hoped minho was safe he'd be devastated if something would happen to him. Thomas had made up his mind someway somhow he was gooing to find minho and they'd be together again nothing would seperate them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think so far !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters i just have a deep love for them especially minho. I love minho!!

Thomas's day had a routine to everything he'd get up get ready and eat then went to school were he sat and did nothing all day because everything they taught he already knew.

Today seemed like any other day when he had sat down at breakfast stiles and his father were their as well. He had been spaced out a bit when his fathers phone began to ring. 

" Hello" the sheriff answered completely at ease untill he suddenly sat up straight. Then thomas focus on the call he could here the person on the other end clearly. After being in the glade and going through the trial all his senses were hightened even the smallest sound could be the difference between life or death.

Thomas consentrated. " hiker reported finding a young asian male in the preserve appeares to be uncouncious medical help could be needed. Identity uknown" 

The sheriff paused "im not on call today why'd you contact me" he asked (parish he belived it was) was silent. " he has a tattoo in the back of his neck it reads property of wicked i thought you might want to be here" thomas's heart beat fast in his chest. A glader was here asian? It could be minho!! Minho would try to look for him. He had to go see him. Thomas listened closely.

" Were are you?"the sheriff inquired. "At the hospital Ms. Mccall is treating him right now hes sedated." 

" Ill be their shortly." The sheriff ended the call.

Everybdoy was silent " i have to go, some important business came up." He told us " thomas stiles i want you to stay here alright?" 

"Sure" they both answered simultaneously. 

They watched as the sheriff got his keys and badge and left out the front door. 

Everything was silent.

"Im going to go to my room" thomas exused himself leaving stiles looking after him.

He closed the door to his room and locked. If what he had heared was true then it was probably minho. If miho was here thomas had to be their with him when he woke up. He climbed out through his window and climbed down his feet hit the ground with a dull thud. 

He had to get to minho make sure he was safe that was his goal minho find minho.

...He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please tell me what you think so far. Im fairly knew to writing and i hope you all like this please comment so you could tell me what you'd like to see or what you think of my story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own teen wolf or the maze runner but i really love minho.

When thomas arrived at the hopital after having run after his fathers car he had a bit of a dilema but that was quickly solved when he spoke to the nurse and he explained that he was the sheriffs son and he really need to talk to him please it was urgent. They had let him through thinking he was stiles.

Seeing as the sheriff was going to were they were keeping minho he requested to know were he could find him it was easy getting information out of them.

Getting into the hallway he checked the signs on the doors till he reach the room minho was kept in only to immediately hide when he saw the sheriff with a woman he recalled to be Scott's mother Ms.mccall. 

He listened to the conversation they were having . Maybe they would tell him something about his condition.

" hes stable right now but his body gave out he didn't have any vitamins or water in his system he ran out of energy he should wake up soon." Ms.mccall explained to his dad. They were both quite.." are you going to tell thomas?" She questioned. " no not right now i don't think he needs any interruptions in his life he's barley getting used to living with us." The sheriff told here.

Thomas felt himself getting angry. Who was he to tell him what to do wicked had been dong that most of his life he didn't need another person telling him what to do. 

Thomas came back to himself as the sherriff and ms.mccall left the room. He came out of his hiding spot walking right up to the door and slowly opening it. Inside he saw a body laying in the bed he got close enough to see familiar features dark black hair tan skin and a gorgeous face looked back at him.

Thomas came up to the bed and ran his hands down minhos arms needing confirmation that minho was really here. He climbed up into bed with him and gently ran a hand down minhos soft check tracing his full lips. Thomas bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to minhos lips then he pulled minho into his arms minho's back to his chest wrapping his arms around his waist.

Thomas relaxed he had minho here safe he would wait till minho wakes up to talk to him. Something must have happened to bring him all the way here.   
He just had to find a way to keep minho here at becone hills with him. He closed his eyes breathing in the familiar scent that came from minho sending him into a peacfull sleep with dreams of living peacefully in the glade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think ao far please. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i just had my first ever beta yay!!   
>  Thank you so much Shinichi17CP. Heres the second chapter for you guys maybe ivdidn't do anything right and its still the same but i tried.

Minho woke up suprisingly calm. He felt safe for some reason. He tries to sit up to check were he was at but found himself imobile trapped in strong arms keeping him locked in an embrace. He didn't want to move for fear of waking whoever was behing him. Slowly ever so slowly minho turned his head only to find his face tucked into a warm neck he looked up into familiar features soft brown hair , pale face and, thin lips.

" Thomas!" Minho gasped out in surprise. Said boy woke up with a start looking down into minho's dark eyes. " minho" thomas exhaled. Embracing him harder his body wrapping around minho.

"What thomas...were are we ?"he questioned looking around the room uneasily. Thomas sencing the panic that was building in him rushed to reassure him. "No no minho your safe were safe " he told him ounce again taking him into his arms" do you remember minho we were rescued and taken to a facility to help us all i dont know how you got here but im not letting anybody take you from me okay?"

Minho looked at thomas a small blush rushing into his checks. He nodded his head . He was with thomas now he was safe thomas told him so.  
Thomas and minho lay together in that hospital bed thomas whispering reassurances into minhos ear. Minho felt himself relax into thomas's embrace.

The sheriffs knew something was going to happen the moment he received that phone call telling him another one of the kids that had been part of the trials had been found in the preserve. He didn't know what his would mean for him and his family he would not tell thomas yet.

This kid could possibly try to hurt thomas and he wouldn't let that happen. He wanted thomas to forget everything that had happened in that place and the best way to do that would be to keep him away from it.

As he and mellisa exited the room the kid was in he thought he saw something moving a short distance away but was soon distracted by mellisa asking him how thomas was doing.

" Hes fine " he responded " i think hes starting to understand we don't want anything from him" he said thinking back to the progress he had made with thomas. As he walked into the lobby the receptionist looked up and smiled. " was everything alright" she asked " stiles did find you right?"

The sherriff stoped abruptly "stiles.. my son stiles was here?" He asked her ." Yes he said it was really urgent it was just 40 minutes ago i believe" the sherriff felt himself grow wary maybe ...but it couldn't be stiles he wouldn't have a reason to come here. He turned around abruptly running towards the patients room hoping that it wasn't thomas that had gotten their.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas and Minho were awoken to the loud noise of the door crashing into the wall and his dads shout of his name. He opened. his eyes looking into angry grey eyes. his father stood in the doorway seething in anger. "What are you doing here I thought I told you to stay at home" he spoke his voice tense . Thomas sensing the anger in his dad got up and shielded Minho's body with his not knowing how his father would respond to him being in Minho's bed. He could feel himself get angry to. Thomas looked back at his dad " You tried to keep this from me you had no right to do that" he spat his blood boiling at the fact that his father would keep something this big from him. " We are not speaking about this right now I told you to stay at home with stiles and I expect you to listen to me!" "Listen to you when you won't tell me things that concern me?" Thomas asked looking at his dad with hurt eyes. 

"Thomas?" Thomas froze having forgotten were he was at the moment he turned looking into Minho's concerned gaze. " What's going on? Whose that?" "nothing Minho everything's fine" seeing Minho's dubious stare he turned to the sheriff "and this is my dad... " he said trying to change the subject he avoided Minho's knowing gaze. "Who also hasn't told me what he's doing here" he said pointedly looking at the sheriff. " No I think the better question is what are you doing here when your supposed to be sleeping in your bed at home not in the hospital with some stranger." "Right now I know him better than I know you" 

The sheriff was quiet " either way you'll have to leave now that .. Minho I believe you called him is awake we can ask him how he ended up being found unconscious in the preserve" Thomas looked back at Minho having forgotten how he ended up here in the first place. " I'm not going anywhere " he said with conviction. "if you think for one moment I'm going to let you stay here with him you are sadly mistaken" the sheriff told Thomas staring at Minho with mistrust. Thomas scoffed "and if you think for one moment I'm going to leave Minho here by himself than your shucking crazy I'm staying and that's final." The sheriff sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk Thomas out of this " Fine ill be back soon I'm going to go get parish so he can question him ill be back."

Thomas and Minho both watched as the sheriff closed the door as he left. As he heard the click of the lock Thomas turned back and ran to Minho's side crushing Minho into a hug. " God I missed you" he whispered into Minho ear. Minho hugged back just as hard " I missed you to you shank" Thomas leaned back. " But how did you get here why are you here is everything alright what happened?" he ranted. 

Minho's joyous smile dimed. " Nothing its just I ... I had to find you they said they were going to put me into some place called an orphanage said I didn't have no shucking parents or some shuck like that and I knew I couldn't go because it would be farther from you and I wouldn't ever see you again so I ran I looked up your address and stole a map and then I ran over here...I can stay with you right Thomas we have to stay together right?" Minho pleaded with Thomas looking at him his eyes glazed over with tears . Thomas stared back " well always be together don't worry" he said taking Minho into his arms again " I won't ever let you go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is a new update hope you like it and please tell me what you think or anything you'd like to see here. comment.


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas awoke with a jolt. Flashes of his nightmare ran behind his eyes. Chuck lying impossibly still on the ground as he was dragged form his lifeless body, Newts voice begging him to pull the trigger, Minho's being ripped from his arms taken by wicked to be experimented on. Whoever said dead people looked like they were sleeping peacefully had probably never seen a body before because all he saw was pale gray skin and dull eyes staring back at him no other way to describe them.

He sighed turning to his side only to see dark eyes looking back into his. Minho was silent for a while." Another nightmare?" he asked. Thomas didn't respond only got closer to him seeking comfort. " you know its okay to admit you have them I mean I do to. Sometimes I can't even sleep without dreaming of all the people I couldn't help." " what do you mean?" Thomas asked Minho. Minho sighed as he explained " do you know how many people died during the trial, how many we lost?" " no" " well I do I counted every single glader we lost I made myself a promise that I would get out all the gladers and we'd make it out alive." " but as you can see all I did was make one mistake after another and we lost so many people." Thomas looked up into Minho's eyes" Minho that wasn't your fault we all knew the risk we were taking leaving the maze and going into the scorch" " don't you think I shucking know that it still doesn't make me feel any less bad about it"

Thomas was quiet he didn't really like talking about the trials it just brought bad memories but he knew that he had to talk about it to someone and Minho did to. They understood each other like nobody else could not even stiles his twin brother could have this close of a body with him. It was only 3 days that Minho had been staying with them after talking with Parrish and begging his father to let Minho stay with them he had finally given in and now Minho was staying in his room with him. The only condition was that Minho and Thomas should both start school soon. They had agreed. 

After Minho had come to stay Thomas was feeling less lonely stiles was hardly ever at home. And he hadn't made any friends. Thomas groaned as he heard his alarm signaling that it was 5:00 now. Minho giggled . " come on shank its time to run" " Minho do we really have to?" " shank I don't want to lose shape I'm not going to be one of those people that can hardly even run a mile without nearly dying." Thomas sighed as Minho started to rant.

As soon as they finished they walked downstairs and were surprised to find not only stiles awake but also Scott in the living room talking in very fast whispers. They both looked up as Minho and him entered. " oh ... hey guys what are you doing awake?" stiles asked trying to act casual. Thomas paused " were going on a run." He explained choosing not to ask what Scott and stiles were doing awake themselves . " oh okay have fun" he called watching as they left through the door.

Thomas and Minho started running. :" I don't trust that Scott guy did you see how's he was staring at you?" he asked Minho. Minho side eyed Thomas as he kept pace. " Thomas calm down I'm pretty sure its just because he's never seen me before." Minho told him. Thomas remained dubious." Whatever shank try to keep up" he called to Thomas increasing his speed. Thomas chuckled and ran after Minho forgetting all his worries and just gave chase.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott kept staring at the door a look of concentration on his face. He had felt for a moment a strong powerful presence in the room the atmosphere charged with electricity. He had felt something similar before whenever he was in Kira's presence.

A yell of his name brought him out of his trance. He turned to see Stiles looking at him with a concerned look in his eyes.  
" What's wrong Scott I've been trying to get your attention for like 4 minutes!"  
Scott was silent for a while " Its nothing Stiles I just.. I.. I felt something... I'm not exactly sure what it was."  
Stiles perked up " Something? A supernatural something is it good? Is it bad do we need to call a pack meeting?" he shouted getting excited at the prospect of something to do. Scott looked at him strangely " Why are you so excited about their possibly being a problem?" "Scott I've been so board okay summer vacation just passed schools already going to start in like hours maybe in like an hour and their has been nothing to do I'm going out of my mind okay and meddling into your supernatural problems is the only way I get a kick out of life. Now lets go we have to call a pack meeting" he said already walking out the door. Scott stared after him until stiles walked back in "After we come back from school" he said walking up the stairs to his room. 

 

Now were back to our Gladers!!

Thomas and Minho were running through the path in the woods. The only sounds in the area were the controlled breathing of both boys and the sound of their footsteps. They had been running for over an hour when suddenly Minho stopped abruptly and Thomas crashed into him falling to his backend. "What the shuck Minho why did you stop?" Thomas shouted slightly irritated. "Slim it shank stop making so much noise I'm trying to listen." Was the reply. Thomas got up dusting himself of and looked around they were deep in the preserve now. " Minho what's wrong?" Minho paused " I thought I heard something." " What? Minho your not making any sense theirs nobody around." Minho looked at Thomas " I know that shank I though I heard something like a growl maybe their was a wild animal nearby plus its eerily silent you can't even hear and birds or other wildlife that usually means theirs some predator nearby." Thomas was pensive " maybe it was a wolf or something I always hear stiles and Scott talking about them..... either way we should be going back or were not going to make it in time to get ready for school." He said turning around and running down the path they same from. Minho looked around ounce more and sighing turned around and followed after Thomas.

In the woods glowing blue eyes stared after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnn!!!! Well people I'm sorry for taking so long in updating this story o those who are still reading this. But I'm back now and have added another chapter rather short and not really good but eh I tired my best. Now please comment and help me please because I'm stumped on how to have the pack react to both Thomas and Minho and tell me what you'd like their first day at school to be like. I'm trying my best people and this is one of my first fics I'm trying to get the characters right I don't really think I'm doing a good job but ill get their anyway... please comment and tell me what you think!!! Ciao boos!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Minho was silent as he sat in their bed waiting for Thomas to finish getting ready for school. He was kinda nervous i mean sure after everything they'd gone through Minho was pretty sure they could handle themselves but he was going into unfamiliar territory he wouldn't know anything! School was a foreign concept all he remembered were test wicked had them take he didn't think it'd be the same thing. OH SHUCK!!! He was going to be the greenie he hadn't been a greenie in a long time.

"Minho" a call of his name brought him out of his momentary panic. "Come on were going to be late" Thomas stood in the doorway to the room holding to runner bags.

"What the shucks in that?" he asked 

Thomas sighed in exasperation " i told you already we need to carry these around for our books and stuff" he responded throwing Minho his own bag.

" I want the blue one" Minho told him

" What Minho there the same thing! "

" Nooo that one is green and the one i want is blue so give it" Minho stretched out his arm taking the bag and walking down the stairs. " Come on shank were gonna be late."   
Thomas looked at him with fond exasperation. " I'm coming"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was a very short filler and i'm trying to come up with their reactions to school and stuff and i'm not really confident that i'm getting their characterization correct or even close to how they would act but i'm trying my best! comment and tell me what you'd like to see here!! Ciao!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody so i didn't were to put thomas and minho so i made them juniors and made stiles and scott and the other juniors as well. this story will not follow canon .

Walking into school was a different experience altogether. Thomas felt as if he was surrounded by cranks people just kept pushing past him roughly and they were everywhere. He looked around for Minho and found him standing tall an intimidating look in his face daring anybody to even get close. Thomas walked over to Minho and together they walked farther into the pool of students.

"So...we have to go to some office right?" Minho asked

" Yup as far as i know sense were new students to the school and all we are going to be something called a junior."

"Ah....Thomas?" Minho inquired " um.. not to panic but do you know anything about school because we were in wicked for most of our lives as far as i remember and i don't remember ever learning anything school related other than math and science and what wicked wanted us to learn." 

Thomas froze " I had not thought of that actually and i was hoping we could see if we do know anything i mean i can't be that bad can it?"

"i don't know but i think that the office." He pointed to a sign up on a doorway that read Office.

Thomas and Minho walked in to the office and walked up to a woman sitting at the desk typing on a computer. As they neared she looked up smiling to the boys in greeting.

" Can I help you?" she asked

" yeah um were knew here and we were told that we had to come here to get our schedules."Thomas spoke.

"a yes the sheriff came by a couple days ago and told me to put you in similar classes here are your schedules and I hope you have a great day unless you need somebody to help you get around." She said looked at them.

" Nope we already have somebody to show us around thank you." he took the schedules and started for the door Minho right behind him.

" What are you talking about we don't know anybody here you shank were going to get lost."Minho harshly whispered in his ear.

" I know but i didn't want a stranger to be following us around all day plus i was thinking we could get some help from Stiles."

" Ah Stiles is that the one that looks like you?" Minho asked 

Thomas sighed " yes that one you've know him for a week and you don't remember his name?"

" Its a weird name!" Minho defended himself.

They walked together through the halls looking for their lockers. Thomas spotted Stiles and turned to Minho.

" Their he is come on lets go ask for help" he said already walking towards Stiles.

"Hey stiles!" he called as he got close.

The person in question looked his way momentarily stopping his conversation with Scott.

"Thomas" he said in mild surprise " Hey"

" Stiles we need your help finding our classes and sense we don't know anybody here we thought you could help us."

"Ah...sure yeah that's fine i mean its not like i have anything else to do." he said taking the schedules in Thomas's hands and looking through them. " Yup i know were they are ill help come on follow me." he marched down the hallway leaving behind his companion.

Minho looked over at the brunet who had been creepily staring at him ever sense they came over." Do you have some kinda problem with me huh shank?" he asked

Scott froze " uh um no no i mean no no i uh i don't have a problem with you at all i mean why would i have one i don't even know you" he said a nervous chuckle escaping him. sure he was a werewolf but he sometimes forgot and this guy was making his wolf nervous and he didn't know why.

"MINHO!!" Thomas's yelled. Minho stopped glaring at Scott and turned to Thomas "Come on" he looked back ounce more Scott and then walked over to his friend leaving Scott behind.

Scott didn't understand what was happening every time that guy was around he felt weird.He seriously hoped it wasn't anything bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hoped you liked this chapter comment and tell me what you think and what you would like to see in this story. and just for the record as everybody know i don't own maze runner or teen wolf i just really love them both very much and im dying to watch the next movie. So Ciao!!!


End file.
